call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
CoR Versus PF
Which one is better? Call of Robloxia or Phantom Forces? Now, you may be scoffing at this article, but in some ways Call of Robloxia is actually better than Phantom Forces. Read on to see the pros and cons of each game. Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War Pros * Not quite as power hungry * Easy to "pick up and play" * Attatchments aren't complicated ** You also have to think about if that Telescopic Sight is worth it or not... * Bullet drop? What bullet drop? * Gun Camos. 'Nuff said. * Clan Tags and Chat Color * Unique gun models when dropped * Perks made combinations unique * Dual Wielding pistols made you feel so much more like Rambo ** Those snipers with Iron Sights though... * Health regenerated quickly ** You didn't actually feel like you have to press the P button to instantly regain health. * Ammo seemed much tougher to burn * The game allowed free choice of which weapons to buy, meaning the unlocks weren't as linear. * Money didn't feel like it was a chokehold on forcing you to pay up Robux * Force Fields when you spawn (Though to some this is a very big con.) * Different types of Grenades * Special Grenades, Bouncing Betties, Satchels, Bazookas... You get my point. * Matches didn't seem to drag on and on and ON AND ON AND (*@#ING ON... * If you're good enough you can win any firefight * Controls were stated in the Menu * Get rich with Reichbux! ** Being a good player is a legitimate get rich quick scheme. * The damage models on most of the guns made those guns feel like ACTUAL GUNS, which meant no stupid BS hitmarkers when you have shot your target for a straight second (Then there's the bullet velocity and movement. More on that later). * Slightly less crummy balancing than Phantom Forces * If you deal enough damage, YOU ACTUALLY GUARANTEED CAN KILL A GUY. * Voting system allows for diverse map rotations * If you even try to headglitch, your gun will just shoot through the wall and deal reduced damage at best, and not even hit the target at worst. Cons * The gltiches man, from Dual pistols flinging you out of the map to just plain prone-wallcliping to see the whole map, CoR 5 has tons of glitches that can be found. And with its little updates, recoil and sights have been messed up. * God dangit, where's my spotting? * You can't spawn on your teammates * How the heck do you know how much health you have left? * Doesn't specify the exact numbers for RoF nor Damage * You had to pay for EVERYTHING... * If you have awful internet, people will teleport everywhere, and you might lagg out... * Some guns seemed to dominate the weapon types (I'm looking at you, Mr. Lee...) ** Some guns even seemed obsolete and weren't useful in any way (*Cough* SVT-40 *Cough*) * Bullets fly too slow to reliably hit long-distance targets without a staggering amount of leading your target. ** This leads to the problem of people dodging your bullets, which can be very infuriating. * Balancing is still somewhat crummy * If it's not a kill, it doesn't count as a kill, even if you deal >50 damage. * You could get D-Day Beach every other game Phantom Forces Pros * Spotting makes life so much easier. * Spawning on teammates can be taken for granted * Specific *nerd* stats- i.e. Exact amount of health you have in-game, and Damage/RoF stats stated in the menu * Guns feel far more versatile * If you put in the time for a gun, you can eventually get all Attachments. * Credits are just a way to skip progress for X gun. * Each and every gun seems to have a purpose. * In a way, Phantom Forces feels more realistic with bullet drop... ** This makes for more satisfying long range kills, as they take more skill than simply leading the target for a $)(%ing mile. * If you have the graphics card, you can run Phantom Forces very well. * Lag isn't too big of an issue in PF- it's more based upon your computer's power than your crummy internet. * >50 damage and the assist will count as a kill. This boosts KDR's of people who definitely deal a lot of damage to their target, but not quite enough to kill. * Unlikely to play the same map twice Cons * What if you have an awful computer? Lagspikes- LAGSPIKES EVERYWHERE! * You feel like you need to pay up Robux to get some decent Attatchments and whatnot. * You only get so much Credits; you can't just get them from getting Kills alone. * Crummy balancing * The screen shaking from the bullets can be called a con, due to how bad the M60 can screw with your aiming and completely make you miss the shot needed to finish another enemy off. * HOW in the world do you get sniped by a (*@#ing AN-94 from ACROSS THE MAP? Or a MG36 from the TOP OF THAT CRANE THERE? * The only thing you're customizing is your gun's Attatchments. * If you get spotted, you're pretty much toast. * The health regeneration takes SOOOOOO LOOOOONG! * The amount of snipers makes it feel like WW1 in a modern setting. * Shoot first, die first (server checks to thank blame) * Maps with crummy spawns lead to a lot of spawnkilling/camping (even with crummy spawns in CoR 5, spawnkilling was near impossible if people knew what they were doing) * The entire enemy team can just spawn on the one guy you were trying to finish off. * Frag spam everywhere * Private Servers costly af * 7 words. King of the Hill on Highway Lot. WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?! * Map rotation can get stale. * Headglitching. AUGGH!!